No Matter What
by Chikara-Yuy
Summary: a girl mysteriously appears out of no where. She ends up living with Seto Kaiba and his smaller brother Mokuba. She some how has a connection with Yugi but what is it! And HUH! Seto has a sister?
1. new girl

No Matter what

By Chikara Yuy

Okay, this is my newest fic.

This is strictly Yu-gi-oh. Kuri is my character. You will find out more about her later.

I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Though I wish I did.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuri wandered down the street. She couldn't remember much but she knew her name.

All she had was the stuff in her pack. She stared up at the cloudless sky. And decided to find a spot to sleep for the night. She looked around she spotted a tall building as she walked towards it she read the sign Kaiba corp. No, trespassing.

She decided to ignore it no one would look for her here anyway.

Next morning…

Seto Kaiba was stepping out of his limousine and walking down the concrete sidewalk, when he first noticed a girl.

Kaiba stopped and looked at her before walking towards her. She was curled up in the grass using what looked like a backpack for a pillow. She was dressed in torn blue jeans and a dirty shirt. Her long hair looked like it had never seen a brush, and was spread out around her head.

Kaiba decided to ignore her, and started to walk past. When he was near her, he heard Mokuba behind him.

"Big brother who is that girl?" Kaiba responded with a gruff answer "I don't know and I really don't care."

Mokuba looked at the girl, "Seto should we help her? She looks like she might have not eaten in a while." Kaiba looked at his younger sibling "And that is our problem why?" He asked.

"Well, I think we should help her." stated the youngster.

Kaiba stared at Mokuba. He looked from the sleeping girl and back to his brother.

Kaiba sighed. "I really don't have choice do I?" Mokuba shook his head.

Kaiba walked over to the sleeping figure and knelt down, roughly shaking her.

The girl awoke with a start and sending her fist flying she punched kaiba in the nose.

Kaiba backed away startled. Mokuba ran forward. Mokuba smiled at the girl she looked up at him from her seat on the grass. "Hi, my name's Mokuba what's yours?"

The girl studied him a second then answered him. The girl spoke in grumpy but semi nice voice.

"My name's Kuri." Kaiba was still on his rump staring angrily at her.

Kuri looked to see whom she had hit. She saw the guy sitting there staring at her, he seemed a little angry.

Kaiba spoke then calmly to the girl, "Why the hell did you hit me?"

Kurie blinked. "Isn't that obvious? How would you feel to be shaken so roughly?"

Kaiba stared and narrowed his eyes. "Well," he started. "You should not have been on private property."

"Well you should get better security then." Said Kuri. Mokuba stared at the two and watched them argue, he then started to think on something.

"Well I wonder how you got past the security anyway." Stated kaiba.

"Actually, when I came by the guard was sleeping." Said Kuri smirking.

"Hey," said Mokuba interrupting the arguing duo.

They turned to him. "Why don't you come stay with us Kuri?" Asked Mokuba.

Kuri blinked. "US?" She asked. Mokuba nodded and pointed to Kaiba.

"He's my big brother." Kuri blinked and turned her head back to Kaiba then Mokuba.

Kaiba stared at his brother. "Mokuba, you cannot just invite someone like that. What if she's a thief?"

Kuri shook her head. "Sorry I cannot do that Mokuba." Kaiba looked at her. "Do you have anywhere to stay Miss Kuri"? Kuri looked down at the boy as she stood. "Nope. I stay outdoors. I guess you could call it my home."

Kaiba looked at her now that she was standing and noticed his brother had been right, it didn't look like she had eaten in a while.

Mokuba looked to his brother. "Big brother?" Kaiba sighed, and turned to the girl since he also was now standing though he couldn't remember doing so.

"Your coming to stay with us." said Kaiba "If you don't I will never hear the end of this." Kuri looked at the two brothers. Mokuba was giving her a puppy dog look and his brother was looking in a different direction.

She sighed. "All right," she bowed to Kaiba and Mokuba "Thank you for your generous offer."

Mokuba smiled and grabbed her hand taking her to the limousine. Kaiba picked up his cell and called the office.

"I will not be in today for a while move all my meetings to tomorrow."

He then walked over to the limousine and slid in.

Kuri sat across from kaiba "By the way you never told me your name…" she said to him.

"Seto, Seto Kaiba." Kuri nodded. "Your last name, girl?"

Kuri turned her head to the window, "I don't know."

Later at the kaiba mansion…

Kagome looked at the vast hallway. Mokuba grabbed her hand and led her to a man in a tuxedo.

"Hey." he said. "Take her to one of the guestrooms and let her chose." said Seto finishing his brother's sentence.

The man nodded and led Kuri away.

After numerous twists and turns, the man led Kuri into a room. "Do you like this one miss?"

Kuri nodded to him, "There is a bathroom that way miss if you wish to freshen up." With that the man bowed and left. Kuri dropped her pack on the floor and surveyed the room.

It was done in dark blue and black. She looked to her left and saw a large canopy bed and nightstand. Beyond it was a desk and wardrobe. Kuri turned to the right and walked through the door the bathroom. She looked about cautious then closed and locked the door.

Minutes later Kuri stepped from the bathroom refreshed she looked around and noticed that a set of clothes had been laid out for her. She walked over to the bed as she dried her hair with a towel.

It was a school uniform. Kuri looked about then grabbed her pack the uniform and changed in the bathroom. When she came back out her hair was up in a braid and she was dressed into the uniform.

She heard a knock on her door it was Mokuba. "Hey Mokuba." said Kuri.

Come on, said Mokuba. "You want to play a game?" Kuri smiled to him. "What game?" She asked. "It's called duel monsters." Said Mokuba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. New people

No matter what

By Chikara-yuy

**Chapter 2:** new people

I am back with the next chapter!!

I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

------------

Kuri followed Mokuba as he entered what seemed like a big family room, a very big family room.

Kuri was looking about and did not hear Seto's question.

He stepped up behind her and taped her shoulder.

Kuri snapped her head up and turned to him. "What did you not answer me?"

"Eh? Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

"I asked you to sit down and look at the cards, and tell me what type of deck you would like."

Kuri took a seat and looked at the whole bunch of cards in front of her. Holy shit this guys is some collector "Um… how about I go to a store and pick out my own cards?"

Seto nodded and turned to Mokuba "You will go with her right?"

"Sure I know where the kami game shop is." Answered Mokuba.

He grabbed Kuri's hand and they walked out the door.

Kuri walked patiently beside Mokuba down the sidewalk avoiding the many people who walked down it.

Kuri then felt someone push her into Mokuba and growled as she quickly pulled him to her and made sure he landed in her lap instead of her on top of him. She then set him on his feet and Mokuba glared up at the person looking down at him. Kuri though spoke first. "Why don't you watch what you're doing?"

The blonde glared at her and his tall friend smirked. Kuri glared at him and said as she took Mokaba's hand and started walking again that Blondes were stupid no matter where you went and boys more so.

And hearing the desired Hey! Stupid girl what did you say! She kept walking this time with a smirk on her face. When they reached the game shop Kuri followed Mokuba in and looked around.

An old man came up behind the counter and asked if he could help them. Kuri after talking to him for a while managed to obtain a great deck. She had chosen a mismatch of cards that worked fairly, well together. A tall girl walked in and Kuri turned to look at her.

She was tall, she had short dark brown hair and her bangs fell over her dark blue eyes. She had on a black halter-top with priest sort of collar with a silver cross hanging from it. In the middle of the cross was a crescent moon. She was also wearing black jeans with matching black tennis shoes and a black jacket wrapped around her waist. She did not even look at them as she passed she argued with the old man at the counter for a while then she walked out again.

Mokuba who had been in the bathroom at the time walked out before they could leave though the man called them back and was looking at her curiously. Kuri was about to ask him if there was something on her face or what before he asked her a question.

"Girl, what's your surname?"

Kuri shook her head. "Sorry sir I kinda don't remember it. I never have."

The old man looked a little sad now and said, "It's all right I just thought you were someone else."

After they left though he looked over at a picture that was half-hidden by a shelf. It was a picture of two little children the boy had red and yellow hair while the girl, had dark black hair with red stripes through it. They were almost exactly alike except the girl was a bit taller than the boy was, and her hair was a different color. He whipped his hands on his apron and mumbled, "My poor minx, I miss you a lot Yugi hasn't forgotten you. Yugi misses you the most though. I wish you were hear to watch over him like you used to do." He then walked back up the stairs.

Kuri and Mokuba walked back to the Kaiba mansion and on the way it rained. Mokuba mumbled about dumb weathermen and Kuri agreed with him. They were still walking when another boy was crossing the street kuri heard a car's tires screech and turned to see a car headed straight for the kid. She ran from her side of the street and grabbed the kid and using their momentum to tumble out of the way of the car.

She then after turning to scream at the driver checked on the kid. He had red hair with yellow pieces standing up and two yellow strands framing his face. "Hey you okay kid?" she helped him up and he gave a shaky. "Yeah, I'm okay. And my name's not kid it's Yugi." She nodded at him. "Good. Watch it when you cross the street okay Yugi?" Kuri was walking back across the street when she heard "What's your name?"

"Kuri." She threw over her shoulder and after that they went their different ways home.

with Kaiba at Kaiba mansion

kaiba is typing away at his computer. (AN: well what else is new?)

he was angry a it what he was looking for at this moment couldn't be found. He was getting rather frustrated. He then looked outside to see it raining and knew that his brother and the girl weren't back yet. He gave a grumble and shut down his computer. And decided to sit back and wait for them.

Little did he know he would be getting another unexpected visitor that night.

---------------------

okay end chapter two.

What cha' think? This is beginning to get interesting ne? I hope you guys like the chapter. I worked hard on it last night stayed up till 11:46 typing and I so hope my parents don't find out.

Scc: yeah cause if they do she won't be updating for a LONG time.

Cy: oh, shut up.

R&R!

And if you can guess who it is I described in the picture and the girl I described I shall mention you later! And you might just make an appearance in the story!

Oh and if you say that girl is me die a fiery death. Jok. But it ain't me just so you know. I am thinking of putting myself in though. -smirks evily-

Okay just R&R!! and tell me who you want Kuri paired with!


	3. unexpected surprise

No matter what

By Chikara-Yuy

Okay I know I have not updated on this one in a while so please don't get mad I will be getting them up as much as possible in the summer but for now I gotta prepare for my friend's graduation and get presents for them. Jeeze.. to much to do! But anyway here's the next chappie for you guys!

Seto sat on the couch waiting to hear the door open to signal his brother's and the girl's return. It was raining and he wasn't happy Mokuba could get sick out there.

He then heard the door lock click and got up heading for the door. When it opened Kuri and Mokuba hurried in and Mokuba shut the door.

"Why are you so late?"

Kuri and Mokuba both jumped and turned to look at him clearly they hadn't noticed him tell he spoke.

"Trust me," said Kuri looking at him "you don't want to know."

Seto rolled his eyes. "Go upstairs and change, Now."

Mokuba smiled and hurried up the stairs. Kuri stayed behind wringing out her hair. Seto turned to look at her and noticed she now had her arms crossed and was looking at him.

"Why are you still standing there? Go change."

Kuri stayed where she was. "I don't have anything else to change into…" she said rolling her eyes.

"if I did I would not be standing here."

Seto sighed and said "Follow me." He headed up the stairs Kuri following him. Seto stopped at his room and motioned for her to wait.

He stepped back out not a second later and handed her a white tee-shirt. Kuri took it with a nod and hurried to her room across from his. Turning to him she said "Arigato," and walked into her room closing the door.

"Your welcome," said Seto to an empty hall way.

Seto stood in the middle of his gym downstairs and wiped the sweat from his forehead with a white towel.

He rolled his head around popping it and then heard a noise sounding like it was coming from the kitchen. Going in that direction he stood by the kitchen door and saw the light under the crack which he knew must be from the fridge. When he heard the click of the door being shut and the light go off he pushe open the door and grabbed the person from behind. Twisting their arm behind their back, only to have that person twist away from him and punch him in the gut. Then the light turned on and he looked up to see someone he hadn't seen in a while and hadn't expected to show up in the middle of the night.

"Serenity!" he gasped.

"No, it's the fricken' boogeyman." She said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?"

"What your sister can't come home now or something?"

"Wait did they release you from the Marine academy or did you escape?"

"What do you think?"

Seto groaned.

"Okay," he said straighting "how many did you beat up?"

Serenity laughed. "The question is how many did I not beat up."

Seto shook his head.

"Where's Danny?"

"I ditched him about two days ago."

"Great just great, now who exactly did you beat up?"

"Let's see…" Serenity started to tip them off on her fingers.

"Well the Commandant, the guards at the gate which where two, and two of the drill instruters. Oh and you might want expect a call from them."

The began to ring just as someone knocked on the door.

"That's him!" yelled Serenity.

Seto sent someone else to the door while he answered the phone.

Danny walked in right after Seto picked up the phone.

Seto looks at him as he walked toward him.

"Don't I pay you good money to keep her out of trouble?" he questioned.

"You can't expect the impossible," said Danny in answer.

Seto sighed as he held the phone far away from his ear the screaming over it being a bit to loud.

Seto held the phone still far away from him and told Danny to go to bed.

Mokuba at this point came down stairs and spotted Serenity standing there.

"NI-Chan!" yelled Mokuba taking a flying leap into his sister's arms.

"Hey there Ku-chan," said Serenity as she hugged him.

"You should be in bed come on I'll tuck you in."

Mokuba yawned sleepily. "But I wanna stay up!"

"I'll read you a story how about that?"

"Okay."

Serenity hurried Mokuba upstairs and left Seto to finnish the call.

When she walked back out of his room Seto was in the hall waiting for her.

"Why are you back again?"

"Well, as I am your sister I do live here, and also I came to keep you from killing yourself and possibly Mokuba too."

"I would never hurt Mokuba!"

"Right not intentionally, but you would work yourself to death and that would hurt him if something happened to you!"

"I thought I am the oldest here!"

"You might be the the oldest Seto-kun but you can't say you don't work yourself to a frazzel a lot!"

Seto was going to retort when the door across from them opened to reveal a half awake Kuri.

Serenity looked at her, to him to her then back again.

"SETO KAIBA!" she shrieked.

"DOING THIS IN THE HOUSE! AND WITH MOKUBA AROUND!" she smaked him the head.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU, YOU HAVE BEEN DOING YOU KNOW WHAT WITH THAT GIRL I MEAN SHE'S POSSIBLY YOUNGER THAN I AM! YOU HENTAI!"

Serenity hit him a few more times then walked over to Kuri. "Are you okay he didn't hurt you did he? He didn't make you do anything you didn't want to?"

Kuri stared at her then Seto and back again.

"Wha-"

"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" yelled Seto, his face red.

Kuri realizing what was being impiled, blinked.

Serenity turned back on her brother to retort. "You mean to tell me you two aren't having sex?"

Kuri's eyes bulged rolled into the back of her head and she hit the floor,

"Now look what you did you made her faint," said Seto walking over to the body sprawled gracefully on the floor.

Serenity hurried over behind him. Seto picked up Kuri and took her into her room, laying her on the bed. Serenity stood behind him and noticed that the girl was in his tee-shirt.

"Seto why is she in your tee-shirt?"

Seto sighed. "She got wet in the rain and nothinge else to change into."

He then noticed that his sister's hair was wet.

"You go change before you get sick."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "yeah, yeah."

"Don't you Yeah, me."

Serenity smirked at him and hugged him.

"I am glad to be back big bro." She then walked out to her room that happened to be next to Kuri's. Seto looked back down on Kuri and noticed some scars on her arms. He looked at her legs and noticed some there two. He frowned and decided to ask her some other time about them. He pulled the covers up over and looked at her face. He had checked her pulse eariler, so she would be fine.

He then got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Seto went to his room, showered and dressed for bed. Once in his pajams, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come on in Imuto." Serenity opened the door and walked in shutting it behind her she walked over and plopped down on the foot of her brother's bed.

"So, if your not sleeping with the girl, where'd you meet her?"

Seto told the whole story about finding her on Kaiba corp's front lawn. He then added on that he didn't get why Kuri had punched him.

Serenity shook her head. "You should know by now on how to not wake up a girl!"

Seto sighed.

"So if you're not with her, your are with that Anzu chick right?"

Seto balcked. "What, me and miss rightchousness? Your'e kidding I hope."

"Yeah your right. She is also a bit bossy, not to mention overprotective of people."

"So," started Seto looking at her.

"Why did you think that I would like the girl?"

Serenity looked at him like she thought he was stupid.

"Well with a pretty face around men tend not to think with their brains,"

"By the way why thell did you have to send me to that Marine academy?"

"So you could learn to protect yourself."

"PROTECT MYSLEF? They taught me to kill you idiot, if just wanted me to learn to protet myslef you could have gotten me some tai kwon do lessons for pete's sake!"

Seto smirked. "But you still learned."

Serenity sat there her mouth opening and closing doing a perfect imatation of a goldfish.

"ugh. I hate it when your'e right. G'night Oni-chan."

"Night, Imotu."

End chapter.

Okay that's all there is there is no more. Till next chapter that is.

R&R!


End file.
